I Kissed a Girl
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Possibly the first LoK Yuri on the net. Dejoule/Azumith. If you haven't played Blood Omen, you WILL NOT get this. Simple kisses can mean so much to two lovers. R/R please.


  
I Kissed a Girl  
  
By- NefertiDagger  
Series- Legacy of Kain  
Rating- PG-13  
Notes- The first ever Yuri in the LoK fandom. Dejoule/Azumith. They're from Blood Omen, and this is pre-Death of Ariel. You won't be seeing this at Nosgoth.Net for obvious reasons. Light fluff I suppose. Enjoy.- NefertiDagger  
  
P.S.- I am NOT a lesbian, I am straight, I only support the cause. If you just flame without even reading the story, then you good sir, are an idiot. This is from Dejoule's POV. And a little bit of Bane/Dejoule too.  
__________  
  
I had kissed a girl.  
  
A girl.  
  
That girl was Azumith, the Protector of the Pillar of Dimension. A sadistic and short-tempered bitch.... and we kissed. It was the strangest feeling I had ever exprienced, and i felt funny afterwards, no, not the feeling where you realzie something bad is going to happen, no...  
  
It was the feeling of 'love'.   
  
I slumped in my chair at Dark Eden, my head resting upon my left hand, and my right lightly swaying freely in the light breeze. I pulled back my hood on my cloak, and I peered around the room.   
  
"*sigh* It's strange........"  
  
For a moment, my heart stopped as the dorrs swung open. I thought it was Azimuth, I really, honestly, thought it was her. But it wasn't.  
  
"Dejoule... there you are."  
  
"Bane.... what are you doing in my presence?" I snapped, probably because I was expecing her. Bane just lightly scoffed and looked my way, speaking in a voice that kind of angry.   
  
"I was looking all over for you bitch. Anacrothe said you would be here, after your trip from Avernus. Took me long enough to track you down." He shook his head and walked forward. I removed my head from my hand and asked him-  
  
"What is it you want you hulking dope?"   
  
"Azumith wanted me to give you a message. She sounded pretty calm for one who has a temper such as herself." Bane commented, throwing me the enveloped letter. I quickly snatched it up and ripped it open.   
  
"Okay then, Bane, leave the room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do as I say, and you won't get hurt."  
  
"*sigh* Fine...... Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
I sit up, and I use my sharp fingernails to slit open the wrapping which covered the letter. I yank it out with a short jerk, and then I flipped it open from its folded postion. My eyes gaze upon her handwriting, and from the looks of this letter, she wrote it in a hurry.   
  
"Dejoule," I started reading, ", Azumith here. I wanted to tell you about our..... how shall I say... incedent earlier at Avernus. I'm sure you feel the same way as I do... about our little kiss. Let's just say that, even though I'm hardly a romantic person... that was one hell of a moment to endure. And I loved every minute of it."  
  
My heart was racing. She did feel the same way I did. For a minute, I thought she'd think otherwise. I read the rest of the letter, my hands shaking in pure tension.  
  
".... Now hear me out. It'd be horrid to my reputation if word got out. I'd be so angry, words couldn't descirbe. So, please do not tell anyone else of this, lest you want death. Heh heh. Well, I am in a hurry.... personally, I hope this letter gets there before..."  
  
It just ended there, and I heard the door swing once again open. I sat up in aprehension, and I called out, my words echoing off the walls-  
  
"Is that you Bane? Didn't I tell you to leave?"  
  
"Pshhhhhh...... you'd think I, the Pillar of Dimension, would be a hulking freak? Pheh."  
  
"Azumith! You're here."  
  
"Did my letter get to your delicate hands before I did?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. I would have personally killed Anacrothe and Bane with my bare hands if it didn't reach you. You know how I hate bad timing." Azumith sneered as she ran her slender fingers down the arm rest of my chair. She then sat down in it and looked at me with her eyes.   
  
"Azumith... your stare is freaking me out to no end..." I commented. She shot up and stated to me-  
  
"Hmmph. Would you rather have Bane staring at you when you get done with your bath?"   
  
I blushed.   
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
She walked up to me and stared me in the face. Shivers ran down my spine, as she gazed me in the face. She reached her hand behind my head, wrapped her fingers around my waist, and pulled me closer.  
  
"That kiss we had earlier.... I want to have that moment again."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"Kiss me Dejoule. Put your tender lips on mine once more, and I shall be happy." She mumbled in my ear. I slipped my hands on her waist, and I brought her closer. I then, like it was second nature, put my lips on hers, and we then shared what felt like the longest kiss of my life.  
  
"Dejoule....."  
  
"Azumith....."  
  
We pulled away and looked at each other, and I stated-  
  
"That was kind of nice."  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Azumith walked out of the room and said to me-  
  
"Shall we do that again later? I have buisness to attend to at Avernus."   
  
"I'm all for it anytime Azumith."  
  
She left the room, and I sat back down in my throne, and I thought to myself, a light grim on my face, and my cheeks rosy with blush-  
  
"I just kissed a girl...... and I loved every minute of it."  


  
**_-End of Story-_**  


  
A.N- I thought it was short, but hey, it's me. I loved it. Your opnions? And if you just reviewd to flame, I'll just call you the Earth's Most Stupidest Idiot.


End file.
